Captain America (Gender Swap)
by Byzantium blackberry
Summary: 1942. Asthma, high blood pressure, sinusitis, and scarlet fever. These are all sicknesses Stephanie Rogers has had her entire life. During an era where woman are underestimated and men do all the hard work. Stephanie want's to fight. She's been declined time and time again but she still won't give up. Will the super soldier serum be her only chance to live out her dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Second Fanfic!**

 **This Fanfic is about Captain America #1 but gender bent. It was actually inspired by the song "Sorry" by Beyoncé! If you find some stuff similar to the song quotes in it make sure to leave a comment. I will be posting drawings of how these characters will look on my instagram ceke_art.**

 **Now here's a character list to make things easier.**

 **Captain America/Stephanie Rogers: Same as Steve, Stephanie has bunches of medical problems. She's shy and skinny but stubborn too. She want's to fight for her country and for equal rights.**

 **Becky Barnes: Bucky was kind of a playboy in CA so I tried to make Becky the same way. Becky is outgoing and wild but also smooth and attractive when it comes to boys. She plays dumb although she's actually not. She works for the SSR.**

 **Percy Carter: I had a lot of trouble picking his name. Percy is still an assistant but since he's male he can do more than Peggy due to the time period. Percy is very strict and conservative causing him and Stephanie's relation ship to be... complicated.**

 **Colonel Phillips and Red Skull: Exactly the same as the movie. Some characters had to stay the same gender cause it just wouldn't work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America(If only) ]:**

* * *

"Rogers, for the last time you can't join the army!" Colonel Phillips yelled at Stephanie.

"Why not! Huh General? Because every time I come here you say the same thing but you never give me a reason why," Stephanie yelled as the crowd of others waiting in the auditorium turned to see what all the racket was. "And I'm starting to think it's because I'm a woman."

"Or maybe it's because of the piles of medical subscription papers in your application _Ms. Rogers_! I'm trying to protect you," he explained.

"Are you trying to protect me or your title? You accepted my best friend, Becky Barnes, but you won't take me!" she said.

"Becky is different!" he said looking away. "And we did except you but you quit!"

"I quit because you hired me to be a busboy!"

"Rogers, if you don't get out of here in 2 seconds I'm gonna call security on you, again."

"Fine I'll leave," she said as she backed toward the door. "But I didn't know that the real key to being able to serve your country was big breasts and a tight dress."

"Rogers I'm gonna kill-" he said as he started toward the door.

Stephanie ran out of the building to the nearest phone booth and called Becky.

" _Hello?"_

"It's Steph. You there yet?"

" _Um, I'm gonna be a little late."_

"How late?"

" _Don't worry, I'll be there."_

At the theater…

 _Oh Becky, where are you?_ Stephanie thought as the commercials started.

" _For years soldiers have risked their lives serving for our country and-"_

"Just start the danm movie already!" A guy in the front yelled with his friend.

"Hey, would you mind shutting up?" Stephanie hollered.

The guy stood up and looked back at her. "You talkin to me little miss? Ok. You'll see what happens."

 _Whatever,_ she thought as the movie began.

 _A little late, sure. I wonder which guy she was with this time._ Stephanie thought after the movie was over.

"Hey little miss big mouth!" The guy from the theater yelled.

Stephanie saw him coming toward her with a devilish grin. _Sh*t._ she thought as she ran into the alley next to the theater. She felt a strong arm pull her and press her against the wall. She tried to run but his grip was too tight.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"I did a favor for you now you're gonna do one for me. That's what happens when you open your mouth." he said as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Help! Anyone! Beck-"

"Would you shut up already!"

Stephanie saw someone turning into the alley. _Becky._

"Hey hot stuff," Becky said flirtatiously as she approached with a bottle in her hand. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size," she said pulling him toward her.

 _Is she drunk? No. Maybe._ Stephanie thought as the guy let go of her and went for Becky.

"A walking all you can eat buffet," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Becky what are you do-" Stephanie started but suddenly heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Sorry I was late," Becky said throwing the other half of the bottle she broke over the guys head behind her and stepping over his passed out body.

"I don't know where I'd be without you," Stephanie said as they ran. "He's not, y'know, dead right?"

"Of course not… probably. Anyway, we still up for tonight?" Becky asked. "Starks presentation at the fair?"

"I don't know, my best friend kind of blew me off even though this is one of the last times I'll get to see her before she leaves for the war without me."

"Well I got us dates so you're kinda stuck with me."

"Seriously Beck," Stephanie complained.

"C'mon Steph. They're hot." Becky pleaded. "It'll be fun."

"Fine but if he tries anything then I'm leaving, if you ditch me I'm leaving, and if I get bored I'm leaving." Stephanie said.

"Fine but you have to at least try to be a girl. No military this or justice that. Guys aren't t into girls like that. And you have to let me do your hair, makeup, and choose your outfit. Deal?"

"... Deal."

"OMG. Is it really true. It is. She's a girl!" Becky yelled as they walked into her apartment building.

"Shut up!" Stephanie shushed her.

"She's a girl! Ahhhh!" she yelled to everyone she passed while running upstairs.

"Looks like someone had one too many drinks." Stephanie said, giggling nervously, to the crowd of people staring at her as she jogged after her friend. "Becky I'm gonna kill you!" she said as she entered her room.

"Put this on!" Becky said while throwing a dress at her half naked. "C'mon we only have an hour!"

"Cover yourself! Someone's gonna see you!" Stephanie yelled while closing the door as Becky ran across the room in her underwear.

"Can you help me with my bra," Becky said as she turned and pulled her hair up for Stephanie.

"You're not gonna wear the same bra?" Stephanie asked while she unhooked it.

"No this is my working bra. _This_ is my party bra," she said as she handed Stephanie a push up. "Make it tight."

"Of course," Stephanie said while rolling her eyes. "You really expect me to wear this?" she said holding up a knee length dress with a V neck. "You've known me for 17 years and you think this is something I'd consider."

"Your date does. Please Steph. Pleeeeeaaa-"

"Ok ok just shut up!" she said as she undressed. "Gosh, sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head."

"Ya, so do I. How do I look?" she asked, striking a pose.

"Very revealing but what else is new?"

"Hurry up! I need to do your hair _and_ makeup in… 45 minutes! That's barely enough time for mine." she said while opening a bag of curlers.

"Why do we even have to dress up so much? It's just a presentation."

"Oh did I not mention the after party?"

 _Oh Becky._

20 minutes later…

"Done!" Becky declared as she finished her makeup. " Now get in here Steph it's almost time!"

"Just don't over do it," Stephanie said afraid of what her friend would do to her.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna make you look so good that no one will even pay attention to the presentation. They'll all be staring at us." Becky joked.

"I turned in another application today," Stephanie said changing the subject.

"And?"

"It was declined… again. I swear that Colonel Phillips just has something against me."

"Steph would you just forget about all that military junk-" Becky started.

"No Becky. We went through all that training so we could serve our country not so we could be _bust_ boys. Don't give me another lecture. Especially since he liked you the most." Stephanie argued.

"First of all I see what you did there with bust that, that's funny," she laughed, "And second, he doesn't have anything against you he just worries about your allergies. And it's not my fault you quit the SSR."

"I had a good reason to quit. And why are you on his side. You don't believe in me either?"

"Steph, don't be like that... Fine, If it makes you happy, I'll ask him for you."

"Thanks."

"Now shut up and stop moving! You need a lot of mascara."

20 minutes later…

"Perfect! My little Steph is growing up, ahh!" Becky said as she went to put on her heels. "Whoa! What the hel are you doing!" she yelled at Stephanie.

"Putting my shoes on?" she replied looking down at her low cut boots.

"Sh*t," Becky cursed to herself, "I forgot about the shoes!"

"What's wrong with them. I actually think they look nice with the dress." Stephanie said looking at herself in the mirror. _Danm, I look pretty good._

"(Sigh) I guess they'll have to do since I'm 3 sizes too big. It's almost time anyway. They'll be here any minute!" she sang excitedly.

"Remember our deal. If anything happens, I'm gone." Stephanie reminded her.

"Oh Steph you look so gorgeous though. I don't see how he could keep his hands off of you." Becky said while applying another layer of lipstick. "Actually," she said with a hungry look, "I don't know if I can either!" she sneered as she started toward Stephanie.

"Becky, stop!" Stephanie said as she backed away.

Becky caught Stephanie, pulled her onto her bed, and began laughing crazily. "You just look so delicious!" she said between cackles.

(Knock, knock) they heard at the door. They both went dead silent. "Who is it?" Becky called in her normal tone.

"James!" A voice called.

Becky immediately jumped off of Stephanie, smoothed out her dress, grabbed her purse, and checked her reflection. "Get up, that's them," she said before plastering a sly smirk on her face and opening the door. "Hey boys," she said smoothly. Stephanie got her bag and tried to cover up as much skin as possible as she approached the door. "This is my friend Stephanie, Stephanie this is James and Travis."

"Hi," Stephanie said staring at the towering men in front of her. They were only 5'11 or so but compared to Stephanie's small 5'5 frame they were giants. Even though she's usually with Becky who was four inches taller than her, it felt weird being the shortest of the group.

"Shall we go then?" James asked.

"We shall," Becky said while locking her apartment door.


	2. Chapter 2

**So much excitement flowing through my veins RN! Please follow me and feel free to add suggestions and comments in the reviews box. (I live for them!) Also check out my Hotel Wakanda story. It's pretty dangin good.**

 **Make sure you guys soon check my instagram ceke_art to see how I pictured how Becky and Stephanie looked in their party clothes. I'll be posting in a couple of days/weeks.**

* * *

At the presentation…

"Ooh just in time," Becky said as they entered the building.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for generations new inventions have been created by the greatest minds known to man. Today you will witness one of the many, and many to come, life changing creations that will change the way we think of transportation. For the past two years Stark Indus-"

"You want some nuts?" Travis asked Stephanie.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked snapping out of her trance.

"Peanuts. You want some?" he asked again.

"No, I'm allergic. Thanks anyway." she said giving her attention back to Heather. _So amazing._ she thought. "Bec-" she started but when she looked in Becky's direction, she wasn't even paying attention. James was behind her with his arms around her waist whispering something in her ear that must've been hilarious because of the way she was smiling. _Ugh Becky. At least she's enjoying herself._

"...So it's now my honor to present to you the first ever… flying car!" Heather said as she pushed buttons on her consol. The whole crowd, including Becky and James, got quiet and watched as Heather's car made strange noises. It slowly began to hover. The crowd oohed, aahed, clapped, and cheered.

"Pretty impressive," said Travis.

"Isn't it? I didn't think this type of tech would be seen for at least another 30 years!"

After about 30 seconds the car suddenly fell back onto the platform.

"As I said before it's a work in progress," Heather assured.

"Just as I thought," Travis laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stephanie asked.

"If they had a _real_ professional working on this stuff then we'd already be driving these things," he explained.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked shocked.

"I'm just saying they shouldn't give jobs like this to h*e's like her."

"Heather Stark might be on the wild side but that doesn't mean she's not a good scientist," Stephanie argued.

"I'm just saying they should leave the important stuff to more mature people."

"Oh and you're so mature?"

"More than her, yes."

"Travis you haven't been able to keep your damn eyes off Becky's arse since you picked us up!" she said as some people around them started to watch. "You're just a sexist pig just like Colonel Phillips!"

"Stephanie!" Becky called as she took her hand and pulled her into the ladies room. "What the hel is going on! It seems like every time I'm not right next to you you're getting into some type of trouble!" she said as she started pacing.

"Becky I'm sorry but when people offend me like that… I have to say something! I can't sit still and look pretty! I'm a fighter."

"... I know, I know, but that's how the world is. You can't fight every battle Steph. And I can't fight every battle you _can't_ fight, for you. You know I love you but you're killing me."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie apologized.

"It's okay. You can go home if you want. I would let you stay at my place so we can talk, but three's a crowd." Becky said getting a hint of a smile out of Stephanie.

"I really hope you're joking," Stephanie said as they left the bathroom.

"You and me both," replied Becky. "Want me to walk you home?"

Though Stephanie did, she could see that Becky wanted to stay. "No it's fine. I can tell you're having fun."

"It's really no problem."

"I'll be okay, Beck."

"Is everything okay?" James asked as he and Travis walked to them.

Becky plastered on the same natural looking, fake smirk from earlier and winked at Stephanie. "Yeah Steph's just been feeling grumpy lately because she started her cycle. You know how that is." Becky laughed. "She's gonna head home early. It's almost 8:00. We should really get going." she said as they started walking away.

"Hope you feel better!" James called keeping his eyes glued on Becky as she pulled him to the exit.

"I guess we're stuck walking together," Travis said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yup. I guess so," she said as she fast walked to the door. _I am so gonna kill her._

* * *

The walk home was quiet and awkward. Stephanie walked in front the whole time as fast as possible so she didn't have to talk to him. When they reached her apartment she walked in and stood by the door. "Well… bye," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Bye." he said with a poker face as he turned and walked off.

"That was bad," she said as she laid on her bed. _Don't worry. Becky's gonna talk to Colonel Phillips. Tomorrow's gonna be better._ she thought before the world around her faded and she fell asleep.

* * *

 **The more you guys review the faster I'll post!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Yay! :( Anywho don't forget to check out my Hotel Wakanda and leave comments. (Pleeeea- see what I did there)**

* * *

The next day…

"Becky! You're early. And aren't you supposed to be shipping out today? Why do I get the feeling you want something?" Colonel Phillips asked suspiciously as he walked to her.

"I was hoping I could ask you something, actually," she said.

"Shall we take it to my office?" he asked in a low voice as he came close to her and gestured to the open door across from them.

"No, here would be just fine thank you," she said as she pulled a piece of her hair, that he was fiddling with, out of his fingers and backed up a couple of steps. "It's about my friend, Stephanie Rogers. she came here yesterday with an application-"

"Stop!" he said easing away from her. "Ms. Barnes I'm a respectable man, am I not."

"Yes, yes very respectable-"

"So," he said interrupting her. "I assume that you _respect_ my decision to not accept Ms. Rogers's application due to the many medical issues it states she has."

"Well you assume wrong," she countered.

"Excuse me?" he said shocked.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful sir, but you don't know how many times I've had to sit through Stephanie's sob stories about how you rejected her applications. Cut the crap. This is about more than just her allergies and everyone knows it. You and I both know that she's not going to stop trying any time soon and I really don't understand why you can't just give her a chance." she pleaded.

"Colonel," Becky heard an accented voice from behind say.

"Erskine, what is it?" he asked.

"Abigail Erskine," she introduced herself to Becky as she shook her hand.

"Becky Barnes."

"Are you talking about the same _Rogers_ girl who came in here yesterday with an application that you rejected?" Abigail asked turning to Colonel Phillips.

"Dr. Ersk-"

"Yes. Stephanie Rogers." Becky cut him off.

"Yes, I've seen her come around here quite often. I was at the exhibition yesterday and I saw what happened." she laughed. "She's a stubborn one. But she has heart. And I think we should accept her."

"Erskine have you seen her? She doesn't reach any of the physical standards that it takes to join. She'll get eaten alive on the battleground."

"True, but she reaches all of the mental standards of a soldier. I've heard you tell your trainees time and time again that muscle aren't all it takes."

"As have I," Becky included.

Colonel Phillips tried to think of another argument he could use to reject Stephanie but he knew they weren't going to stop trying. "... Fine, I'll give her a chance," he finally said.

"Really?" Becky asked surprised.

"Yes, really. But if Rogers messes up in any way, and I mean _any way,_ she's out. For good."

"Oh my gosh, thank you Colonel," she said as she ran over to him a kissed his cheek, knowing that he expected a little something in return. "Thank you Dr. Erskine." she said while shaking her hand. When she got out the door she immediately wiped her lipstick off and applied a new layer. _Perv,_ she thought as she walked to the coffee shop a couple blocks away.

* * *

"What time is it?" Stephanie yawned as she woke up. "Sh*t, 9:45! I was supposed to be at work 2 hours ago!" she screamed as she got out of her bed and began to change. "Holy crap! What the hel happened to me!" she said looking at her smeared makeup from the night before. "No, no, no. This can't be happening!" she whined wiping her face with a wet rag. About 10 minutes later she finished changing and started heading out the door. _I am so fired_.

 _Please don't notice. Please don't notice,_ she thought as she walked past her bosses office.

"Rogers!" Stephanie heard her call. _Damn it_.

"Hey Mrs. Johnston! What's uh, what's going on?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"Not much, except for the fact that my receptionist is 2 and a half hours late to work!" she screamed. "Where were you for the past 2 hours Stephanie! The phone's been blowing up all morning. I had to ask the Janitor to answer it. The Janitor!" she said sitting down. "Now I have this splitting headache. Ice!"

"What?" Stephanie asked as someone ran past her to Mrs. Johnston with an ice pack. _Oh._

"Now that you're _finally_ here," she called to Stephanie. "I want you to sit your little arse down in front of the phone and answer all the calls! And if this happens again, you're fired. Now get out!"

"Yes ma'am," she said before she left the office and sat at her chair. " _Better" my arse._

After work...

"Ugh. I hate work," Stephanie moaned as she walked into her apartment room and collapsed onto her bed. _I wonder if Becky got a chance to talk to Colonel Phillips today,_ she thought to hersel _f. Although if she did there probably wouldn't be much talking anyway. I still have to kill her for stranding me with Travis last night. (Sigh) that was awful,_ she laughed while taking off her shoes. (Ring ring) went the phone as Stephanie walked to answer it. "Hello, Stephanie Rogers residence," she spoke.

" _Steph, I'm coming over."_ said Becky.

"Ok. Why?"

" _Reasons,"_ she said before hanging up.

"Becky wait!" Stephanie yelled, but she had already hung up. _What reasons? Maybe she talked to Colonel Phillips. Maybe he said yes. Or maybe he said no and she's coming over to break it to me softly._

 _Well whatever it is,_ she yawned as she lay back on her bed. _I guess I'll find out when she gets here._

* * *

A loud knock woke Stephanie from her nap. "Who is it!" she called, angry with whoever was at the door for waking her up, forgetting that Becky told her she was coming over.

"Becky! Duh!" Becky answered in a sarcastic tone.

 _Oh yeah,_ Stephanie thought as she got up and went to open the door. "Sorry, I forgot you were coming."

"How could you forget about the best part of your day? Anywho, I came with some good news and bad. Which do you want first?" she asked while walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Good," Stephanie replied, the suspense killing her.

"Ok, the good news is… Do you have any wine?"

"Wha- Becky! Can you be focus for one second! This is serious!" Stephanie yelled. Becky looked up from the fridge with a hurt expression on her face. "Oh Beck… I'm sorry."

"Gosh jee golly wiz. I was only pushing your buttons," she said with a smirk and started digging in the fridge again.

 _Of course._ Stephanie thought while rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, the good news is that you got the job! Hot head Phillips finally caved! All thanks to the one and only Jane Rebecca Barnes. Dr. Erskine helped to."

"Oh my gosh! Really!" Stephanie screamed with wide eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Becky!" she yelled as she ran over to hug her.

"Yeah, yeah. Bad news time." she said with a serious look. "Phillips said that if you make any little misstep, then you're out. For good."

"... Oh," Stephanie said, surprised by the sudden change in mood. "Well… that's okay. Yeah, it's fine. I've got this. After all I've been waiting for this moment for how many years now? I'm just happy that I got in." she said trying to shake it off.

"Shall we make a toast?" Becky said in her best British accent while pulling glasses from a cabinet. "I couldn't find any wine in the fridge or the cabinets."

"That's cause I don't own any," Stephanie said, pulling grape juice from the fridge.

"Grape juice, seriously?"

"100% real. Amazing right?" she joked as Becky scoffed.

"You scare me."

"I try," Stephanie replied while pouring their drinks. "A toast, to finally getting to be able to serve for our country, thanks to the help of my best friend and the Lord. And to being able to have her witness my dream with me with the short time we have left." Stephanie said, smiling. "I love you Beck."

"Thanks. And I love you too." she said as she toasted her and took a sip. "You really didn't have any apple?"

* * *

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Becky said as she stood in the doorway.

"Don't win the war without me," Stephanie said, her voice slightly cracking.

"We won't. I promise." she said as they started down the hallway to the elevator. "Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

They gave each other a quick hug, "How could I, you're taking all the stupid with you." she countered right before the doors closed, and was left tearing up in the hall.

* * *

 **BTW gosh jee golly wiz is a quote Bucky says in one of the first CA comics. I'm trying to add Easter eggs. (don't judge)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review and check out my Hotel Wakanda. In the next chapter the "Percephone" action will start. (Percy/Stephanie. Best ship name after Pepperony)**

* * *

A week later…

 _Ah, first day! I'm so excited!_ Stephanie thought as she entered the auditorium. She'd already filled out her paperwork and gotten her uniform. All that was left to do was to change and head to the training grounds. As she looked for the locker room she stumbled upon Colonel Phillips.

"Colonel, hi."

"Morning… _Rogers_ , If you'll excuse me," he said as he started to walk away but Stephanie stopped him.

"Actually, I was wondering where the locker room was," she explained.

"Right over there," he said pointing at a door.

"But that says _men_."

"Exactly," he said with a smug grin and walked off.

"But-" she started but he was already gone. _Ugh, seriously,_ she thought as she walked in. Luckily it was empty. She quickly stripped down and put on her uniform. Once she was finished she headed down to the training grounds. When she arrived she got strange looks from her fellow soldiers in training. _Don't worry Steph. They're just staring cause you're a girl. Not many girls get to be in your position so you have to work just as hard as the guys and hope they're not too hard on you._

An instructor came and told them what to do. They all stood, to stand in a line, to wait for Colonel Phillips.

"Hey sweetheart," somebody said to Stephanie.

 _Gosh, please leave me alone. Please._ She looked down so she wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"What's a little girl like you doing so far away from home," he asked with a vicious grin.

"Serving for my country, how 'bout you?" She asked, quickly walking to her position.

"Not much, although I know what I'd rather be doing," he said coming close. Some of the other guys around them started to snicker.

"Eh hem," a voice said. It was Dr. Erskine followed by Agent Carter.

"Fun's over ladies, now get in formation," Agent Carter instructed.

"What's up with the accent? I thought I was signing up for the U.S. army." the guy asked.

Agent Carter ignored him. He went by each person checking off their last names. When he got to Stephanie he paused for a brief moment to look her over and then continued. _Great, just another person to stare at me,_ Stephanie thought with an eye roll.

Agent Carter went on to talk about the procedures, rules, and expectations of working in each field. Once he was finished Colonel Phillips arrived and started the group with their exercises. They spent hours going through exercises and obstacle courses, every day learning a new strategy.

A couple days later…

The trainees ran laps around the field as Stephanie struggled to keep up. The group stopped by a flag pole and listened to instructions.

"Whoever can get that flag from the top of this pole gets to ride back to base with Agent Carter," their instructor told them. "But be warned, no one has succeeded in getting that flag in 17 years."

A bunch of the men started worming their way up the pole but each one failed. After about 1 minute their instructor told them to get back to running, but Stephanie wanted to see if she could get the flag.

"Rogers! Fall in!" he yelled at her.

Stephanie looked down at the bottom of the pole and saw screws. _Bingo!_ she thought as she unscrewed the base. Everyone stared in disbelief as the pole fell to the ground and she walked over to unhook the flag.

"Here you go sir," she said handing it to him. She got into the back of Agent Carter's vehicle and gave him small smile before they drove off. _Maybe this won't be so hard after all._

2 weeks later…

"Come on, put your back into it!" Agent Carter yelled at the trainees as the they did push ups.

"Colonel Phillips I've narrowed it down to the last trainee for the experiment," Dr. Erskine informed.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering picking Rogers," Colonel Phillips said.

"Well I wasn't really considering it at all, because I believe she's the obvious choice."

"Erskine do you know how hard it was to get the board to let you and your team of scientists even have a chance to run this experiment? Now you're just gonna waste all of my time and your work by choosing her? No thank you. Hodge is the obvious choice. He's strong, smart, and well, a soldier." Colonel Phillips told.

"He's not a soldier he's a bully."

"He was born to lead," he argued. "Watch," he said grabbing a grenade from a box. He threw it on the ground where the soldiers were exercising and yelled, "Grenade!"

All of the trainees stopped what they were doing and ran to take cover.

 _Grenade?_ Stephanie thought to herself. She ran over to where it was and threw herself on top of it. "Everybody get back!" she yelled.

Stephanie stayed huddled over the bomb until she realized it wasn't going to go off. People got up from their hiding spots and returned to what they were doing. Colonel Phillips walked angrily away from Dr. Erskine, who tried to hide her smile.

"Was this a test?" Stephanie asked once he was gone.

Dr. Erskine just smiled at her and walked after Colonel Phillips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, just reminding you to comment and follow and to please check out my Hotel Wakanda. Sorry for posting so late. I've been working really slow lately so your encouragement would help. Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day…

"Agent Carter," Dr. Erskine said as he walked past her, toward the locker room, "Can you find Stephanie for me when you're done? I have something I need to talk to her about."

"Yes, Professor."

"Just send her to my office."

"Alright," he said before he went inside and started changing. A couple minutes later Stephanie walked toward the locker room to grab her stuff. When she opened the door she was startled to see Agent Carter changing.

"Oh! I didn't know you were in here." she said looking down at his bare chest and quickly turning away. "S-sorry. I'll go." she said as she turned to leave.

"No, it's fine. Besides I don't own this place. Plus there's something I need to tell you."

Stephanie turned back around taking a quick glance at Percy before meeting his eyes. "What is it?"

"Dr. Erskine wants to talk to you. She said to meet her in her office."

"Oh, okay," she said walking to her locker and taking her belongings. "I guess I'll go then." she said, heading toward the door. Once she got out she remembered that she didn't even know where her office was. Since the campus was so big and she'd only been there for a month, she knew she would get lost easily. _Damn it._ She turned around and went back into the locker room.

"Um, Agent Carter," Stephanie said shyly.

"You don't know where her office is do you?" Percy asked.

"No,"

"(Sigh), Let me finish and I'll take you."

"Thank you." _Gosh this is so embarrassing,_ Stephanie thought. Percy continued changing. For the first time in a month Stephanie noticed that he was larger than she thought. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. For some reason she couldn't stop staring. She never really had an interest in men before but for some reason she couldn't look away from him as he buttoned up his shirt. _Gosh, I'm turning into Becky,_ she thought to herself blushing and turning her head so he was out of view. They stood in silence for a minute while he finished.

"Let's go," he said walking toward the door.

They walked in silence past dozens of office doors until they finally reached Dr. Erskine's.

"Professor," Percy said, getting her attention. She looked up from her papers and smiled.

"Ms. Rogers! Thank you, Agent Carter."

"Thanks," Stephanie said as he turned to leave.

"Uh, actually Agent Carter you should stay to hear this too," Dr. Erskine said stopping him. She motioned for them to sit. "Ms. Rogers, I have some special news for you. You have been chosen to be the test subject for the super soldier serum experiment." she announced smiling.

"Really!" Stephanie gasped. "How? Why me?"

"We have been examining the behavior and skill set of each one of the trainees and we believe- well I believe," she corrected, "That you would be the perfect choice."

"Oh my gosh!" Stephanie said standing up. "This is amazing!"

"Your procedure is tomorrow . Agent Carter, you will escort Stephanie to the _Lab_." she said with emphasis on 'Lab'. "Ms. Rogers, I will have a talk with you tonight in the dorms so get there early."

"Alright," Stephanie said still overwhelmed by the news. _Don't hyperventilate, don't hyperventilate..._

"Percival can you help Stephanie with the forms she has to fill out?" she asked Percy, going back to her papers.

"Yes Professor," he said heading toward the door. Stephanie followed trying to hold in her excitement and smiled at Dr. Erskine before she closed the door.

"Isn't this amazing!" Stephanie said as they walked through the hall. "I never thought I'd make it this far so fast."

"Quite," Percy responded in his usual monotone.

Stephanie was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely heard his answer. They turned and entered a door. Percy went behind a desk and started taking papers out of a drawer.

"Shall we go to your dorm to fill these out?" he asked.

"Um sure, I guess."

They walked through the perimeter all the way to the dorms.

"Um," Stephanie started, "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom. Just uh, wait here." she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. As she changed she thought to herself. _Oh my gosh. I can't believe this is really happening. I'm finally going to be able to live out my dream. If only Becky were here. Then I'd have someone to share my excitement with. I wonder what tomorrow's gonna be like,_ Stephanie thought, tears of joy filling her eyes.

When she exited the bathroom she found Agent Carter waiting for her on her bed with a pile of papers in his hands and a pen.

"Okay you need to start with these ones filling out your birthday, name, residence, residence phone number, height, weight, and age. These ones are for medical problems, drug usage, and so on." he stated.

"Don't you guys already have this information?" Stephanie asked taking the papers.

"Yes but these will be taken by the government while ours will stay here and we're not allowed to make copies."

"You will also need to put your fingerprint here," he said taking out a pad of ink, "for identification."

"What, I'm gonna look that different?" she joked hoping to change his constant serious expression.

He just looked her over and continued explaining the process. Once he was sure she understood everything she needed to do he packed up and went to the door. "Remember I'm picking you up tomorrow at 7:00 am. Be ready, we cannot have any delays. Make sure you eat before we leave so the serum can have some fats to work with." he said before turning to leave.

"Thank you, Agent!" Stephanie called while he walked down the hallway. "Oookay? Anyways…" she said as she went back to her papers. "Don't know what his problem is but that doesn't matter right now, I'm only 24 hours away from living out my dream.

A couple minutes later she heard a knock at the door.

Stephanie ran to open it tripping over herself from the excitement. "Dr. Erskine!" she exclaimed, "Come in!"

Dr. Erskine walked into the room with a bottle in her hand and two glasses. "Mrs. Rogers," she greeted.

She sat on the side of one of the beds and Stephanie sat across from her. "So, Stephanie ,are you excited for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Stephanie answered, her blood pumping hard.

"Yes, this will be a life changing experience but you mustn't let it change who you are. Do you understand?"

"I… I think so, but I thought the serum only affects the body."

"... Stephanie, did you know that you aren't the first person to test the Super Soldier Serum?" she asked. "There was another subject, years ago. His name, Johann Schmidt. NOw we believed that he was capable of great things. He was similar to you. Determined and strong internally, and externally… no offense."

"It's fine," Stephanie assured.

"He seemed to be the perfect soldier, possibly one of the best we've ever seen, but he did have one problem. He was too… temperamental and demanding. I noticed this right before the experiment and chose to cancel the experiment for his own good. But he wouldn't accept that so he threatened me. He forced me to give him the serum."

"So, did it work?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh yes, it worked. But it had some… side effects," Erskine said, looking down.

"Like what."

"...That's not important right now. Tomorrow is your day so no distractions. Now how about a toast." she said opening a bottle of red wine.

"Oh no Dr., I don't drink." Stephanie told her. "And shouldn't I be completely sober when we do the experiment?"

"Stephanie you're really making me sad. You've never drank before?" Abigail asked astonished.

"I tried it once and let's just say alcohol and I don't get along very well."

"(Sigh) well screw the rules you're drinking at least a sip tonight."

"But the procedure-" Stephanie started but Dr. Erskine shoved a glass of wine in her face.

"Shh! It'll just be our little secret." she said before they both took a sip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for posting so late. This chapter is super short. The real action will start in the next one. There's a little Persephone action in here. Enjoy, comment, and follow.**

* * *

The next day…

Stephanie ate a light breakfast that morning while she waited for Agent Carter to arrive, constantly straightening her uniform, her mind swirling with thoughts. Once the taxi pulled up to the auditorium Stephanie said a short prayer and walked to the vehicle. "Good morning, Agent," she said as she got in.

"And to you, Ms. Rogers," he responded.

As they drove to the laboratory Stephanie couldn't sit still. "Ms. Rogers are you feeling okay?" Percy asked noticing her wiggling in her seat.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm perfect. Just excited!" she said happily. "I wonder what it'll be like! Don't you?"

"I've witnessed it once before so I'm quite aware of some of the… results." he answered.

They sat listening to the sound of the engine as they drove. "I recognize this neighborhood," Stephanie said, "Yeah, I got my wallet stolen in that alley. Ooh, and sexualy harassed in that one. Two months ago. Good times." she said sarcastically.

Saying this made Percy feel even more uncomfortable. "Might I ask you a question, Ms. Rogers?"

Stephanie was surprised at his sudden urge to talk to her. "What is it?"

"Why do you choose to join the army?"

"Well… I just want to be able to make a difference in the country I love. To play my part in society."

"I mean this in the least offensive way possible, why do you try so hard when you know that you may never make it? Especially because you're a woman. I've seen so many women so afraid to do anything with their lives. Some are out fishing for a man to protect them. Throwing themselves at our feet like animals because they don't want to have to work, or just settling for SSR. But you quit SSR because you didn't want to settle for even that high. You want more… or at least that's what it seems like."

"... I guess I just don't like how the world classifies things. Blacks, whites, men, women, tall and strong, and short and weak. I think human beings are always trying to be superior to one another to make themselves feel better about how terrible they really are. Men think women are just toys toys to mess around with that spit out children when they want us to. I just want to be known as human. To be equal as God created us to be. So I will keep working toward the goal of equality because I don't need a _man_ to do it for me. Even if I get killed during the process."

"So what, does that mean you don't want to ever find someone?"

"Well… guys aren't really looking to line up to dance with a girl they might step on." she said looking down.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"(Sigh) I just figured I'd wait."

"For what?"

"... The right partner." Stephanie said looking up at him. Then the car came to a stop. They got out and headed into what seemed to be a library. "Why are we going in here? Aren't we supposed to be at the Laboratory by now?"

"Exactly."

 _What is he doing?_ Stephanie thought, _we're gonna be late._

They walked into the building and approached an old lady at the front desk. "Lovely weather today, isn't it?" she said.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," Percy replied. He led Stephanie to the back of the building and in front of a bookcase.

"Percy, what the heck are you-" Stephanie started but was cut off by a strange sound. Then the bookcase lifted up revealing a secret laboratory behind it.

"You were saying?" he said to Stephanie who was too taken by the sight.

They walked through the lab, people staring at Stephanie. Stephanie just took in her surroundings. _Don't throw up, don't throw up…_


End file.
